Cat fecal matter has been traditionally removed from litter boxes by the use of a scoop through which the matter is strained. To remove the fecal matter, the straining end of the scoop is inserted into the litter beneath the fecal matter and then lifted to permit the litter to strain through. The fecal matter is thereafter disposed of by direct deposit into the household waste removal system or by depositing the matter into a container for ultimate placement with garbage disposal. Although there are many types of cat litter which act to deodorize the odor associated with litter box usage and sanitize the environment, the litter scoop in the removal of the fecal matter may become contaminated with causative agents of virucital activity. Such usage enhances the probability of the spread of infection.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system which not only disinfects the litter scoop but also deodorizes the environment of a litter box. The system may also provide a ready means to dispose of the cat fecal matter, particularly in those communities where direct: deposit of the matter into the household waste system is prohibited by law.